Through the Wall (subject to change)
by MusaWCEB
Summary: Hermione and Luna go back in time, to the Marauder's era! Right away, the girls take on the help of the three true marauder's to change the future, the only thing on Hermione's mind. Unfortunately the same can't be said for a certain marauder with a crush on our favorite know-it-all. Bad summary, but somewhat decent story. Has Sirius/Hermione & Lily/James. Remus/Tonks?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my very first Harry Potter fic ever. So, if I get something wrong, could someone just review and tell me? I'm currently re-reading the series, but I still might forget just a bit. **

**Basically this is a Hermione/Sirius fic, time travel, mid-war(Second Wizarding war). **

**Chapter 1**

It began as any other morning. Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin sat in the Great Hall eating their breakfast, whilst their other best friend Peter Pettigrew sat at the Hufflepuff table talking to a girl, who ended up rejecting him. Peter was on his way back to his seat next to James, when out of nowhere a bright light lit up the Great Hall to the point where every person in the room had to close their eyes and shield them from the middle of the Gryffindor table.

As soon as the light disappeared, a large majority of the room looked at the four 7th years, expecting it to have been a prank, but turned back to the middle of the table in a few seconds hearing the scream of Harris McKinnon. Sirius could see nothing but a girl wearing tight jeans and a green tank top, with incredibly bloody hair grabbing Harris. As Harris' older sister Marlene, an ex of Sirius', went to help her brother, the girl turned on her pointing her wand and screaming, "_Stupefy."_

The Head Girl, Lily Evans and the girl James has been in love with for years, went to help her friend, and the girl attacked her as well. James, not being able to see Lily hurt, and Remus, a prefect and dear friend of Lily's, ran to the girl as well.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, rushed to stop the girl, but she attacked him seconds after sending a _stupefy _at Remus. But as she turned to James, she froze. Seeing her hesitance, James refused to attack as well.

The girl visibly tightened her grip on her wand, and Sirius slowly approached to where James was standing, halting a foot behind him. The whole room held their breaths as the girl (who Sirius could now see had a terribly bleeding arm, a large cut on her face, and multiple rips in her clothing, also covered in blood), slowly walked toward James as well. "Harry," her voice came out as nothing more than a whisper. "Harry, you're safe. I was worried about you. I didn't think you made it out." She lowered her wand.

Professor Dumbledore must have believed that James would be safe, because when Sirius tried to approach the girl, Dumbledore gave him a look.

"I-I need your help Harry." She was less than a foot away from him as she said this, "You can't let him get to me again Harry, please."

"I-I," James looked behind him unsurely, to look at Sirius, who subtly nodded his head to Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave James a look, and James cleared his throat. "He won't get to you."

"Oh Harry," she said before fainting. James quickly grabbed her, and the room all let go of their breaths.

James looked back at Sirius, unsure as what to do. "Professor Dumbledore, she, she's out cold," he choked out after he made sure she wasn't awake any longer.

"I see Mr. Potter, you can help us take her to Madame Pomfrey's, and Mr. Black, could carry the other young lady with us?"

It was then that Sirius noticed the incredibly blonde girl laid unconscious on the Gryffindor table. Sirius nodded his head and picked the girl up, following James and the Headmaster to the nurse's. The girl carried by Sirius was less scarred and covered in less blood than her counterpart. Once in Madame Pomfrey's, James and Sirius were kicked out, promised that they would be told once the girls woke up.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was two weeks later when James and Sirius were called to Professor Dumbledore's office. Once, inside,Dumbledore told the boys that he thought it best for them to talk to the girls when they woke up, and then Dumbledore had taken them straight to Madame Pomfrey's, where the young blonde girl was awake and the medi-witch was fussing over her.

"Oh hello," she said airily. "I was wondering when I would see you again," looking straight at Sirius she smiled.

"Umm, hello?"

"Oh no worries, I wouldn't expect you to know me. My name is Luna."

"Hello Luna," James said confidently. "We want to speak with you."

"You are already, aren't you?" That made Dumbledore and Sirius laugh.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to it then, come along now Poppy, let's take a look at the other girl." Poppy Pomfrey went ahead to see the dangerous girl.

"Goodbye, Professor Dumbledore." Dumbledore stared at Luna with disguised surprise. "It was lovely seeing you again. "

He smiled at her and then left.

"Well umm, Luna, we wanted to ask you a few questions," James said. Luna smiled in response.

"What's your full name?" Sirius asked first.

"I'm not sure I'm allowed to tell you, you know what you need to at the moment," Luna said, slightly less airily than before.

"Did the other girl hurt you?" James asked, wanting nothing more than to talk about the girl only he could calm down.

"Hermione? No of course not. We may not have been friends originally, but she would never hurt me. Or any innocent person; she has a hard time with hurting other people as well, although I suspect years of fighting them have trained her well enough to fight when threatened." Luna sounded insulted at first, then somewhat contemplative.

"Then who attacked you? Who attacked her?"

"We're in the middle of a war, Sirius, who do you think attacked us? But to answer your question, it was death eaters."

It was silent for a while; the boys didn't say anything, thinking about what she just said. A thousand questions stormed Sirius' mind; _Why did death eaters attack two, seemingly innocent girls? Why did the other girl-Hermione?- attack the McKinnons? Why did she not attack James? And who's Harry?_ Luna didn't say anything, just looked around the room dreamily, and James also looked contemplative, probably wondering about this Harry person.

"Who's Harry?" James asked after those tense, awkward moments.

"Her best friend," is Luna's reply.

"Why-why did she mistake me for him?"

"James Potter, you look too much like him, all save for the eyes. You could be his father for all we know. Well, except you are obviously only, how old 17?18?"

James opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Sirius, "How do you know his name?Both our names for that matter. We haven't told you ours."

Luna's expression loses it's dreaminess, showing her obvious shock at Sirius' question, as well as her horror of saying their names when she shouldn't have, but quickly transitions back to what it is usually like.

"Hmm, I suppose your minds must be invaded by nargles, if you've forgotten introducing yourselves." Both James and Sirius open their mouths to say something, but Luna turns her back towards them and pulls her blanket up to her chest, before letting out a big yawn, albeit, noticeably fake. "If that is all boys, I would like to take a nap now, I am dreadfully tired. Fighting death eaters, generally does tire you out. Although, I suppose being safe here in Hogwarts, you wouldn't know this. Have a good day boys, and remember, the enemy is always near, but not where you would expect him to be." Luna closes her eyes, leaving the boys to look at her.

After nearly a minute, Madame Pomfrey walks by and notices the boys still looking at Luna, who's eyes were still closed. "Boys, what do you think you're doing? Still looking at the poor girl, she's been through enough don't you think? Get out of here before you bother her too much." And thus the two boys were kicked out of the room.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Poppy Pomfrey had seen many things in her years, many different hexes and spells, but never had she seen anyone in as bad shape as this bushy haired girl. After wiping the blood off of her arm, Poppy had identified the source to be various cuts on her arm that spelled out the word _'Mudblood'. _No doubt a cruel death eater attack. The more Poppy examined the girl, the more cuts and scars she found. One was so close to a certain area, that Poppy grew extremely worried about what had actually happened to her, although she didn't have time to check if what she thought happened actually did. She always had to stop some sort of bleeding or heal another cut. She could only hope that whatever happened to her would never happen to anyone else ever again. If she could, she would prevent it. But she can't, so she won't.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

It was nearly a month after the girls had dynamically arrived to Hogwarts, and everyone, but the Marauders (James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius), forgot about the two girls, when Dumbledore called James and Sirius to Madame Pomfrey's again, but this time, the other girl was awake too.

Dumbledore told them to talk to her, and that he and Luna would be back in twenty minutes, so they should hurry.

When they looked at the girl- Harriet, Helena, something like that-she wouldn't look back at them, but they did see a few scars on her, the most notable of which, was the one on her arm, spelling out '_Mudblood'. _There are also some on the right side of her neck, as well as a large scar on her cheek. Those were just the visible ones. She wasn't the most beautiful girl, average at best. Her hair, now not covered in blood, reached past her shoulders, frizzy, curly, and a delightful shade of brown. Her eyes, also brown, looked sharp and watchful. She had paler skin than most, although not chalky by any means.

"Hello," James said tentatively. "My name is James, James Potter."

The girl looked at him with wide eyes, shocked, appalled, or maybe just confused. "You look so much like him," She said with finality.

"Who? Harry?"

"Yes. You look a lot like my Harry James." Then she turned her head slightly and looked at Sirius, "And would you by any chance be related to the," in a mocking tone, "_Noble and Most Ancient House of Black?"_

Sirius swallowed roughly, "Yes."

"Well, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm from the future. I came to change the past." She smiled somewhat dangerously, but in no way evilly. "I'm going to need your help."

**(A/N I was gonna leave it here (such a nice place to end), but I don't want to do math homework :P)**

The two boys staid frozen for a while, unsure what to say to that. They slowly turned to look at each other, both thinking the same thing: 'She must be mental.'

"Now, I know the two of you probably don't believe me," the girl, Hermione, said as if she knew exactly what they would think, "but if you bring Remus Lupin in here, Luna and I can tell the three of you, as well as Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, why we need your help. I'm sure that you will help us." Her swotty attitude faded a little as she said, "Or I hope you do." She looked down as it quieted for a few moments.

James looked unsure, as if he wanted to believe her, but couldn't seem to. Sirius however looked straight at her, his grey eyes staring straight into her. It was finally James who spoke, "I'm not sure we-"

"Okay," Sirius interrupted James, who looked at him in astonishment. Sirius looked back and chuckled a little, not his usual barking laugh. "What's the harm in listening to her story? And there's no way she can prove to us that she is from the future unless she is." The two looked at Hermione again, who was content not trying to look as if she wasn't listening to what they were saying.

James sighed, "I guess."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

After around ten minutes of awkward silence, Luna, Remus, Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall, the head of the Gryffindor House, were situated around Hermione.

She cleared her throat a bit, before holding her head up a little higher than before, "Like I said earlier, Luna and I are from the future. We want to fix what we know as our past. However, it is not due to the two of us that we are sent here. Quite honestly, I don't think either of us know how we got here." She turned to look at Luna who nodded her head before speaking.

"You see in our time, we're fighting Voldemort," the use of the Dark Lord's name draws terrified gasps from the three Marauders present as well as their head of house. Ignoring them, Luna continued on, "There was a prophesy, or will be a prophesy I should say, in 1980, about a boy who would defeat him and be born in the end of July. There were two couples in the order who's children would be born around that time, they both went into hiding, and both were found. One couple was crucioed to insanity, by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"The other couple, was found specifically by Voldemort," again drawing a gasp, "a year later. The father, wandless as he was, insisted on his wife and son to leave while he tried to hold Voldemort off. He was killed. His wife was also killed, but when he went to kill the young boy, it didn't work. Instead it backfired and 'killed' him."

"We assume it's because of his mother's love, the mother who died to protect him," Luna added.

"The young boy's mother was muggleborn and he was sent to live with his muggle aunt and uncle, not knowing he was a wizard until he was eleven. That was where I met him; his name was Harry, Harry James Potter," Hermione said looking straight at James.

"He and this boy Ronald Weasley, became good friends right away, although neither liked me very much. I was a year older than them, although also in my first year, and honestly a know-it-all. On Halloween, Ron made me cry and I spent the entire day in the lavatories. Well, until I got attacked by a troll. The two boys knew that I was there and instead of going to their dorms, they went to help me. They are Gryffindors after all." James smiles at the prospect of his son also being a Gryffindor. After that day, we were the best of friends. Long story short, we learned that our DADA teacher had hid Voldemort in his turban and was trying to get the Philosopher's stone. We stopped him and won the house cup. The next year, we were told that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened again. I spent most of that year petrified, although I did figure out what was happening, and Harry had managed to find it out as well. We learned our friend, and Ron's younger sister Ginny, had opened the chamber. She had found Tom Riddle's diary, who as Professor Dumbledore knows, is Voldemort himself. Through the diary, he controlled Ginny. With the help of Fawkes, the phoenix, Harry killed the basilisk and used it's fang to stab Riddle's diary, stopping him from coming back to life."

Hermione looked at Luna, with tears in her eyes. "The following years continued like this: Harry, Hermione, and Ron having to stop some evil plan. Of course third year, they had to-" Luna broke off. "Honestly, Hermione and I couldn't decide whether it was safe to tell you everything just yet, but I think you should at least know that in our future, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore, the two of you don't live either. Remus, or should I say professor Lupin, you have a beautiful romance with someone you felt you didn't deserve, a love I hope stays even if we change time. Sirius, you never had love, although Ginny suspected that you did love someone, although you were in the same position as Remus. Hopefully, we can fix that this time, especially considering it's more than obvious that she feels the same." Luna trailed off, having nothing else to say. The two girls looked at the five people in the room, gauging their reactions. Dumbledore, while somewhat wary, seemed to completely believe them, McGonagall seemed doubtful, and the Marauders all looked worried but unconvinced.

"How do we know you're not just making this up," Remus hesitantly asked Luna.

Luna shrugged, "Hermione would know more than me, even if I am a Ravenclaw. She always knew more about all of you, especially considering her connection to Harry. Although I believe that she would be like this either way."

Hermione took a deep breath and her eyes wandered a bit, trying not to look at them. "Okay, James Potter, you are probably the easiest to say something about, although none of it would be a secret. Your parents were on the older side when they had you. You have been partially enamored with a red-headed muggleborn named Lily Evans, but have only ever really had a 'crush' on her since your fifth year. You hated Severus Snape because of an incident on the Hogwart's express first year and you were also secretly envious of him because of his relationship with Lily. You were also the reason the two stopped being friends, because you pushed him so far, he resorted to calling Lily the _word. _But like I said, anyone could have known that."

She looked above Sirius a bit, "Sirius Orion Black, first Gryffindor of your family, never really been in love. There is no one you value more than James Potter, who is more like a brother to you than anything, although your friends Peter Pettrigrew and Remus also are very dear to you. You had high hopes for your younger brother Regulus, wanting him to be sorted into Gryffindor as well, but weren't terribly disappointed when he wasn't. Your relationship with him was really severed when he started avoiding you. You left your parents' house just last year, and you are now under the care of the Potter's."

She then looked at Remus, straight in the eyes, "You are a werewolf." The boys and McGonagall look at Hermione in shock. "You were changed by Fenrir Greyback, and have struggled with your lycanthropy since childhood. The Whomping Willow was placed in Hogwarts as a guard to the entrance of a secret tunnel to the shrieking shack, where you transform during the full moon. In first year, you became friends with James, Sirius, and Peter, and in second year they found out about your lycanthropy. By fifth year the other three became Animagi for you: James a stag, earning him the nickname Prongs, Sirius, named Padfoot, due to his dog-animagus, and Peter a rat, obviously wormtail. You're Moony."

After minutes of silence, Remus swallowed and said, "Fine we believe you. Now, how can we help?"

**Okay so that's the first chapter. I know that they don't normally find out the truth this quickly, if at all, but I felt like it would be a nice change, I mean the girls are already in the past, altering it, so why not let the boys know. Now notice how they only went in detail for years 1 and 2. They haven't really revealed anything all that important. James doesn't even know who Harry's mother is. **

**Anyways, please review, comment, et cetera, et cetera. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So it's been a while, but thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed It means a whole lot to me, especially considering, like I said, this is a first fic. I recently tried re-reading the series, but had the hardest time with Order of the Pheonix. Still can't believe Sirius died, absolutely heartbreaking for me.**

**And about Luna being the one with Hermione. I just wanted to say that she's there just to be a friend to Hermione. I mean she needs a friend with her right, because as much as she would end up loving the marauders, Lily, and anyone else in that time, the Golden Trio era friends are probably gonna be the ones she feels the closest to. But I am a huge 'Nuna' shipper and love the relationship between Tonks and Remus. I don't think Snape can ever love anyone else. We don't really know Regulus. And Peter is….peter, which is why she won't end up with anyone we know in this era, or at least no one we know.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough to own any part of the potterverse.**

**Chapter 2:**

It was another two weeks before Hermione was able to leave the hospital wing. Luna had begun classes a week before, by which, most students had already forgotten about Luna and Hermione's strange arrival. In fact, it was when Hermione, along with Luna and all four Marauders, went into the Great Hall for dinner that the students broke out into an uproar. It started with Marlene McKinnon, angry over the attack on her and her younger brother, Harris. She stormed up to the entrance of the Great Hall and confronted them, her friends in tow.

"What is she doing here?" Marlene nearly screamed at James as her friends tried to hold her back from jumping up and attacking Hermione, the most aggressive of which was a beautiful model-esque red-head with incredibly green eyes. Hermione couldn't stop herself from looking at those eyes, they were the same as Harry's, which she hasn't seen since just before Harry and Ron were taken to the cellar in Malfoy Manor.

"She came to eat dinner," Sirius replies nonchalantly, before shrugging and going to take a seat.

James nods his head and goes to sit next to Sirius.

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I may have done to upset you," Hermione starts to apologize, before being cut off by Marlene.

"Whatever you did? How could you pretend not to know? You came in here, out of nowhere might I add, and attacked my younger brother! When he tried to help you stand up!" Marlene screams at her.

"Like I said I'm sorry-"

"Sorry isn't good enough!"

"Marlene, calm down," Remus snaps. "Hermione was confused when she got here. You saw what she looked like. She must have come from the middle of a battlefield. Of course she attacked. Harris was an unknown face and she must have panicked. In case you didn't notice, there is a war brewing outside of Hogwarts. We're safe, the rest of the United Kingdom isn't. So I suggest you calm down and let her apologize to you."

Marlene turns her head to the left, looking at the red head, _'Lily Evans' _Hermione thinks. She nods her head and says, "Remus is right. She was probably set in survival mode and Harris scared her."

"I am sorry, though," Hermione says. "I shouldn't have attacked your brother, or anyone else." She holds her hand out, "Friends?"

After a few tense moments, Marlene grabs Hermione's hand and confirms, "Friends." After dropping hands, "You're skill set is quite remarkable."

Hermione, and everyone else, smiles in gratitude, "Thank you. I've had years of practice. My friends and I always used to get in trouble and I suppose it's good enough training."

"Yeah I suppo-"

"Ughh this is boring me. Hi I'm Dorcas Meadows. Call me Cas," a beautiful girl with long black hair and bright brown eyes says.

Hermione nods a hello, as Remus and Peter walk down the rows to go and sit across from James and Sirius.

The beautiful red head smiles and sticks her hand out, "Lily Evans. I'm also head girl, so if you need any help, come find me."

"Will do," Hermione says, as she turns to see why Luna was so quiet. She sees Luna looking at a student sitting at the Hufflepuff table. The student had long platinum blonde hair and a calm expression on her beautiful face, as well as a shiny prefect badge on her chest. The resemblance between this girl and Luna is as strong and striking as the resemblance between James and Harry.

"I-I'm Alice Black." Alice, who from her shy disposition and chubby cheeks looked to be Neville's mom, had the classic Black family black hair and grey eyes. Hermione couldn't remember seeing her on the Black family tree though.

"But you're not on the Black family tapestry," Luna speaks up.

"My great grandfather, Phineus Black was blown off of the tapestry. He supported muggle rights and the family didn't approve. He moved across the pond and married an American Pureblooded which named Virginia. My father moved back here before meeting my mother," Alice supplied an explanation. "But how did you know about the tapestry?"

"Oh umm, my father is a friend of Alphard Black," Hermione supplies. "That's how I know Sirius."

"Hermione and I are sisters," Luna supplies. Seeing the disbelief on the girls' faces she adds, "We have different mothers. Our dad was quite the ladies man before us. He's still not married mind you. Hello, I'm Luna."

"I suggest all of us sit down before Dumbledore get's in and the feast begins," Lily says. "Have you two been sorted into a house yet?"

"No, we haven't," Hermione says, worried that she didn't think of that. The houses would be one of the most important things about staying in Hogwarts. They basically determine your friends, your classes(who's in them anyways), and where you sleep.

"Dumbledore said he would sort us in front of everyone, the same way everyone else in the room had to be sorted in front of everyone," Luna supplies the answer Hermione needed.

"Okay, well we'll catch you later," Dorcas says as she leads the other girls to the table, sitting a few feet away from the Marauders.

Hermione turns her head to the right to look at Luna, and once again sees her staring at the other girl. "She's your mother isn't she?"

Luna sighs a dreamily, "Yes. Her name is Evanna. I think she's already dating my father at this point. Well at the very least, he's staring at her at this moment." She points to where her father is sitting, at the Ravenclaw table.

"She's beautiful," Hermione whispers clearly to Luna. "She looks just like you, or rather you look just like her." Hermione giggles.

"She does doesn't she?" Luna smiles. "I always wished that I could get to know her better. I knew her longer than Harry knew his parents of course, but I was only nine. I never had the chance to discuss boys with her, she never got to tell me about menstruation, she never got to take me shopping to Diagon Alley as a teenager. I wish she didn't experiment so much. Maybe then I would have gotten to know her."

"You have that chance now. If not as her daughter than as her friend." Hermione gently rubs her friend's back as she hugs her.

Just then Dumbledore comes in.

"Before our dinner feast can begin. I would like to introduce Hermione and Luna Summers. Two grand ladies, previously homeschooled, have decided to school here in Hogwarts." The students start to murmur amongst themselves, until Dumbledore starts speaking again, "You may remember them, one in particular. I hope you all welcome them with open arms. And now to proceed with their sorting." Professor McGonagall hands him the hat, as Hermione and Luna approach the front of the Great Hall.

All around them they could hear students talking about them.

"_Isn't she the girl-"_

"_She attacked Dumbledore!"_

"_Why did she attack Harris?"_

"_Wasn't she covered in blood before?"_

"_Wonder what happened to her?"_

"_Who's the blonde girl?"_

"_Remember when she saw James?"_

Being best friends with _the _Harry Potter, Hermione was used to stares and whispers about and around her, but that wasn't to say she liked them. Hermione did her best to ignore everyone, with the exception of Luna.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Luna chose to get sorted first. She sits on the chair and the head of Gryffindor house places the Sorting Hat on her head. She wouldn't tell Hermione this, but she was afraid of being put in any of the houses. She didn't consider herself anywhere near ambitious enough to be a Slytherin, and they were far too cunning for her liking. Despite wanting to be friends with her mother, Luna isn't sure if she wants to be a Hufflepuff and room with her mother. On the other hand, Ravenclaw was her home for approximately five and a half years, but once again, her parent was in that house. Gryffindor was always Harry's, Ron's, Neville's, Ginny's, and Hermione's home, she didn't belong there, not really.

"**Hmm, you're a strange case aren't you? Not interested in any of the houses."**

"_Oh I have my reasons."_

"**Now let's see you're cunning. Maybe Slytherin is good for you?"**

"_Oh no please. I really don't think Slytherin would work for me. Any of the others would work."_

"**Well I suppose you could be in-"**

"_**Hufflepuff" **_the Sorting Hat yells, shocking Luna and Hermione, and causing the Hufflepuff table to cheer, the loudest of which was Luna's mother.

Luna smiles and merrily skips off to the Hufflepuff table, where Evanna Rochester meets her.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione tentatively steps up onto the chair whilst the Hufflepuffs continue to cheer. She sits down and takes a breath as the Sorting Hat is placed on her head.

"**Hmm….you're certainly ambitious, intelligent too."**

"_Not Slytherin please."_

"**Hmm, not Slytherin? Well, I can sense you're here due to your own loyalty, maybe Hufflepuff?"**

"_I would prefer Gryffindor please. It's where I belong."_

"**Hmm… we'll see about that. I think Ravenclaw might do you some good." **But then the hat proceeded to yell out, _**"Gryffindor!" **_causing the Gryffindor table to burst out into applause and cheer, the Marauders the loudest of them all.

HGSHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"Would you mind telling me about the future?" Hermione looks up from her charms essay at Remus Lupin. She still isn't used to seeing him young like this, not as sad or covered in as many scars. He sits down next to her and says, "I mean, now that you're here, you plan to change everything right? Then why would it matter if I know?"

Hermione sighs. It's the same conversation she had with him twenty times since they met nearly two weeks ago. "Look Remus, a lot of things happened, really bad things. People you know end up being traitors or their lives are ruined after being accused of something they didn't do or dead or in love with the people you would have never thought of. I mean, from your group James is the only one to have had any children. I want to change that. You may still have to wait for a while before you have those children, but at least you'll be able to have them without worrying that your wife will have to fight death eaters before giving birth, without worrying that your wife won't come back home from work because of death eaters.

'You deserve happiness Remus. I believe that more than anyone in this entire school right now, no one deserves happiness more than you, Sirius, and James. There are very few people who have lost as much to both wars as the three of you have. I don't want you to have to live your life with that weight on your chest. It's my burden, and Luna's, not yours. I'm sorry Remus, but no."

Hermione continues to write her charms essay as Remus sighs and takes out his book to study for potions, before turning his head to the side to look at Sirius before shaking his head subtly.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

"He's a bloody git! What right does he have to attack those poor boys?" Lily Evans was once again ranting to her friends: Dorcas, Marlene, Alice, Luna, and Hermione. "He thinks he's the bloody Queen of England, doing whatever he pleases!"

The other girls, all laying down on the various beds in the Gryffindor 7th year girl's dorm room. Hermione looks up from the book she was reading, to meet Marlene's rolling eyes. Everyone already knew that Lily already had some sort of crush on him. "I doubt he believes he's the Queen of England, the King possibly," Luna states absentmindedly. The other girls laughing as Lily looks at Luna incredulously.

_Knock knock_

"Come in," the six girls say at the same time.

A young third year shuffles into the room shyly. She has a note in her hand which she quickly hands over to Hermione. She runs back around and exits the room, but not before saying, "you're so lucky!"

Hermione rolls her eyes, knowing who gave her the letter. She opens the letter at it and quickly skims the paper, before folding it back up and placing it off to the side. She opens her book and begins to read once more. The other girls, already used to Hermione's random letters, generally from one of the more attractive members of the Marauders, just continued to do was they were before: Dorcas and Alice playing an intense game of chess, Marlene reading a fashion magazine, Lily passionately criticizing James Potter on his most recent prank, and Luna half-heartedly listening to Lily whilst simultaneously day-dreaming.

It's these moments when Hermione doesn't have to worry about the future; she can just live as yet another teenage girl. It definitely doesn't help that, finally tired of Lily's ranting, Marlene burst out, "Are you going to go to Hogsmeade with him or not?"

"I'm not sure yet. I don't want to, not really, but I don't want to hurt his feelings. But I also don't want Sirius to feel like I'm betraying him. Honestly, he's just prejudiced towards him because of his house," Hermione rolls her eyes again.

"It's a yes or no question Hermione. And everyone knows he's going to ask you tonight at dinner. You have about 30 minutes to make a decision.," Dorcas pipes up.

"Personally, I say you should. He's really not as bad as Sirius makes him out to be; you like him well enough. And Sirius isn't your boyfriend, why should he get a say in this?"

"Look, Sirius is a good friend of mine. Sure I don't talk about him about things like this, but I don't want him to stop talking to me."

"You're honestly thinking too far into things. When Frank and I first got together, it was strange. I wasn't sure if I should have gone to Hogsmeade with him or not, but I said yes. Now look at us. That could be the two of you soon."

Irritated by the turn of the conversation, Hermione bites out, "It's great that it worked out for you two, but we're not third years anymore Alice. There are more important things than Hogsmeade dates. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go meet Remus to study." Hermione grabs her books and bag before storming out of the room.

"Hermione has her heart set on someone else; she just doesn't know it yet," Luna says amongst the silence that followed Hermione's abrupt departure.

The other girls just mutter their agreements before proceeding in doing something to occupy the time before dinner.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

Hermione blows a strand of hair that fell in her eyes, whilst muttering several curses. Sirius is her friend! Why didn't the girls understand that she needed him to not be angry at her? Not only was his friendship valuable to her, but also necessary to stop Voldemort, not that the girls know about that.

"Someone's angry," a voice says, causing Hermione to tense up before looking up at the man that spoke.

_Sirius Black. Of course._

"Hello Sirius." Hermione walks around him, but he turns around and follows her down the corridor.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Nothing Sirius."

"No really, what's wrong?"

"Drop it Sirius," Hermione says through clenched teeth.

"Hermione," Sirius's voice get's lower and more assertive. "What happened?"

"None of your business," Hermione sneers.

All of a sudden, she is pressed up against the wall, her books scattered across the floor. She looks up, tentatively, into Sirius' grey eyes. As she stares in his eyes, she doesn't realize that he takes her wrists and clasping them together, stretching her arms above her head. Her button up shirt rises above just a little, showing a sliver of her pale stomach if someone chooses to look.

Sirius leans in, placing his lips next to her right ear, "Tell me Hermione."

"They were pestering me about a boy who is supposed to ask me to Hogsmeade during dinner." Hermione swallows thickly, knowing Sirius isn't going to like the news.

She was right. Some part of Sirius has begun to think of Hermione as his own. _His _girl. _His _Hermione. His grey eyes darken at the thought of another boy asking her, "and what are you going to say?"

"I-I'm not sure. I don't particularly want to," Hermione's voice has softened to a whisper, afraid of his reaction.

"Then don't. I won't allow it."

Now normally, Hermione would have bristled at being told what to do. She would have yelled at him, maybe smacked him across the face as she did Draco Malfoy. But this was _Sirius, _she couldn't say no to him. He must have cast some sort of spell on her. Some part of her had always wanted to submit to him. She had some sort of feeling that he would only decide what was best for her, so she listened. And, while she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she loved not being in control or having to _think _everything through. Sirius was more than happy to do that for her.

"O-okay."

Sirius smiles, his eyes still intense. He turns his head slowly, still looking into Hermione's eyes. Thinking he was finally going to kiss her, she closed her eyes, slowly lifting her chin to meet his mouth with hers. Instead, Sirius kissed her on the cheek.

_Again_

He walked away from her, and she bent down to pick her books up again, before heading to an empty classroom.

It must be some sort of game for him. But that was okay, Hermione would willingly play with him, anytime, anywhere.

"A little late aren't you," James asks as she arrives through the classroom door.

"What held you up," Remus questions. He arches an eyebrow at her. She blushes knowing that he can smell exactly what kept her.

HGSBHGSBHGSBHGSBHGSB

**Whew, sorry that took a while. After the sorting I couldn't tell what to do. I spent days trying to figure it out. Eventually I decided that I was just going to skip a few weeks and get the ball rolling.**

**Now the last scene kind of just sprung itself on me. **

**I suppose Sirius and Hermione just wanted a lot of sexual tension. I suppose Sirius just got sick of having Hermione control their relationship in most of the time-travel fics. **

**I'm not sure how good I am at things like these, so I will try. **

**Anyways, please review **


End file.
